试验版本
by leikexi
Summary: 上的各种功能；


第一章  
　  
　　无穷无尽的宇宙中万事因循旧轨，无异无新。渺不足道的人类自以为是巨变的奇迹，在上帝巨眼观照之下却只不过是必然发生的寻常事。这个生命中奇特的刹那、非同寻常的事件，所有关于环境、机遇、意外的惊人巧合……都将在某个太阳系的某颗行星上一再重演，这个星系每两亿年循环一次①，已循环九次之多。  
　　那里有无数世代，无数文明，过去如此，现在仍然如此。人们满怀虚幻的自豪感，认为自己是时空中迥异于人的存在。怀抱这种幻象的人数之不尽，自以为自己独一无二、无可替代、无法复制。未来，这样的人还会更多更多……以至于无穷无尽。下面就是关于那样一个时代和那样一个人的故事……  
　　第一章  
　　爆炸！震荡！地下室的门突然洞开。房间深处，一排排一摞摞，是钱，等着人们抢夺、掠取、洗劫。那是谁？谁在地下室里？啊上帝，没有面孔的男人！虎视眈眈，森然逼近，沉默无语，令人恐惧。快跑，跑啊……  
　　跑啊，不然我就会错过巴黎气铁②和那位有着花般面容、惹火身材的美人。飞奔赶去还来得及。可是，大门前的那个人并不是守卫。老天啊。那是没有面孔的男人。虎视眈眈，森然逼近，沉默无语。别喊，别喊了……  
　　但是我没有放声惊呼。我正在光闪闪的大理石舞台上歌唱，音乐回荡，灯火通明。然而除我之外，圆形剧场里空空荡荡，像隐在阴影里的巨大洼地。空旷……只有一个观众，沉默无语，虎视眈眈，森然逼近。没有面孔的男人。  
　　但是这一次，他惊呼出声。

　　①根据奥尔特常数，在太阳处，银河系的自转线速度为250公里，自转周期为2．5亿年，不过"九次"的数据不可考。  
　　②作者设计的一种未来世界交通工具，"气铁"的翻译源自"地铁"。

　　本·赖克醒了。  
　　他静静地躺在浮床上，心跳不已，目光存室内的物体上漫无目的地游移。这些东西本应烘托出一种沉静气氛，但他一点也感受不到平静：碧玉的墙壁；流动着夜色般的光泽，一碰就会不断地（甚至令人厌烦地）向你点头行礼的清官瓷人；可以显示三颗行星和六个卫星上不同时间的多用钟；还有床本身——一个水品池子，充溢着99．9华氏度①的碳酸甘油。

　　①约等于37.72摄氏度

　　门轻轻开了，乔纳斯浮现在阴影中——一个穿着深褐色睡衣的影子，一张马脸，行动像丧葬人的幽灵。  
　　"又那样了？"赖克问。  
　　"是的，赖克先生。"  
　　"声音很大？"  
　　"非常大，先生。而且非常害怕。"  
　　"你那是什么见鬼的驴耳朵呀，"赖克咆哮，"我从来不害怕。"  
　　"是的，先生。"  
　　"出去。"  
　　"是的，先生。晚安，先生。"乔纳斯倒退着走出去，关上了门。  
　　赖克大叫一声："乔纳斯！"  
　　贴身男仆重新出现。  
　　"抱歉，乔纳斯。"  
　　"没关系的，先生。"  
　　"有关系，"赖克给了他一个亲切的微笑，"我对待你像对亲人一样随便。我付你的薪水不够让我摆架子。"  
　　"您太客气了，先生。"  
　　"下次我向你大喊大叫的时候，同样回敬我就是。大家都可以享受发脾气耍态度的乐趣嘛。"  
　　"哎呀，赖克先……"  
　　"照我说的做，我给你加薪。"赖克又一次微笑，"就这些，乔纳斯。谢谢你。"  
　　"谢谢您，先生。"男仆退下了。  
　　赖克从床上起身，在穿衣镜前拿毛巾擦脸，练习那种微笑，"精心选择对手，"他咕哝着说，"不要随便树敌。"他望着镜中的形象：厚实的双肩，窄窄的腰，肌肉发达的双腿，皮肤光滑的脸上嵌着一对大眼睛，轮廓分明的鼻子，敏感的小嘴巴，嘴唇冷酷地紧绷着。  
　　"为什么？"他问，"这相貌让我和魔鬼①换我都不干。我的地位和上帝差不离儿。为什么还会那样大喊大叫？"

　　①西方文化传统中魔鬼常以媚惑人心的形象出现，这里指赖克认为自己的外貌无可挑剔。

　　他穿上长袍，望了一眼多用钟，一瞥之间看尽太阳系的时间全图。这种技巧他本人毫无觉察，却是他的祖先们无法企及的。刻度盘的显示如下：  
　　夜晚，中午，夏天，冬天……赖克可以不假思索，脱口道出太阳系中任意一个星体上任何一个地区所处的季节和时间。在纽约，这是一个噩梦之后寒意侵人的的冬日早晨。他会留出几分钟，和他聘来的那位超感精神病理学家好好讨论讨论。一定要阻止这种尖叫。  
　　"E代表ESPER，"他喃喃自语，"ESPER代表超感官的感知能力……代表心灵感应，窥探心灵者，大脑偷窥者。你以为一个心灵感应医生可以阻止尖叫；你以为一个超感医学博士得了钱就能取得疗效，就能钻透你的思想，让你停止尖叫。该死的心灵感应大夫，大家还以为这是自有灵长人属以来最伟大的进步呢。E代表进步？放屁！E代表骗钱！"  
　　他猛地拉开门，气得直哆嗦。  
　　"但是我不怕！"他吼道，"老子从来不害怕！"  
　　他走下走廊，凉鞋在银地板上急促地噼啪作响：喀、嗒、喀、嗒、喀、嗒、喀、嗒。全不在意会打搅宅子里其他人的睡眠，也没有意识到这凌晨的"喀嗒"声惊醒了十二颗充满恨意和恐惧的心①。他撞开他的分析师的套房房门，走进去，一头倒在那张长沙发上。

　　①指所有居住在同一住宅里的家仆

　　二级超感医生卡森·布瑞因，已经醒来，准备好接待赖克。作为赖克的家庭分析师，他只能"像护士那样休息"，就是说，睡觉时都不能忘了自己的病人，病人一旦需要，马上就得起来。对于布瑞因来说，那一声尖叫已经足够了。现在他坐在长沙发旁，穿着刺绣长袍，优雅得体（他的工作年薪两万），头脑清醒，小心翼翼（他的雇主很慷慨，同时也很苛求）."请讲，赖克先生。"  
　　"又是没有面孔的男人。"赖克发牢骚。  
　　"噩梦？"  
　　"你这恶心的吸血鬼，钻进我脑子里自己找吧。不，抱歉。我真孩子气。是的，又做噩梦了。我想抢劫一家银行，接着又想赶上一趟气铁。后来有什么人唱歌，我想是我自己在唱。我尽可能地向你描述，我认为没有遗漏什么……"一段长长的停顿，赖克突然冲口而出，"啊，你透思①到什么了吗？"  
　　"你肯定你不认得那个'没有脸'的男人吗，赖克先生？"  
　　"我怎么肯定？我从来没看见他的脸。我只知道……"  
　　"我认为，你是能够看见的。你只是不愿意罢了。"  
　　"听着，"赖克心虚地发作了，"我付你两万呢。如果你只能发表这种白痴见解……"  
　　"你真这么想吗，赖克先生？或者这只是焦虑综合症的一部分？"  
　　"我没有什么焦虑，"赖克大声叫道，"我并没有害怕。我从来没有——"他止住了，意识到咆哮无济于事，透思士②机敏的思维触角可以透过他颠三倒四的语言，触及语言背后的真意，"不管怎么说，你错了。"他阴沉着脸，"我不知道他是谁。那是个没有面孔的男人。就这些。"

　　①作者设定的超感时代专用语，指通过大脑思维解读能力（心灵感应）读出对方的思想与深层意识的行为及技术  
　　②拥有透思能力的人叫"透思士"或者"超感师"，根据能力的不同由行会评定级别，一级为最高级别，其次有二级和三级

　　"你在回避最重要的关键问题，赖克先生。你一定要强迫自己正视它。我们尝试一下自由联想。请不要使用词汇。只是想。抢劫……"  
　　"珠宝、手表、钻石、股票、债券、金币、筹码、现金、金块、德①"  
　　"最后那个是什么，再来一次？"  
　　"想差了，本来要想独，独钻……未经切割的大钻石。"  
　　"不是想差了。是一次重要的调整，或者说思想在矫正自己。我们继续。气铁……"  
　　"长长的、小轿车、车厢、空气-调节器……怎么想这个？不对呀。"  
　　"没什么不对的，赖克先生。这是一个跟生殖有关的双关语。将空调的'空'换成'继承人'②，你就能品出味儿来。请继续。"  
　　"你们这些偷窥者真是太聪明了，我们再瞧瞧吧。气铁……地铁、空气压缩技术、超音速、'传送你，传送喜悦'——某个公司的宣传口号，见鬼那个公司叫什么来着？记不得了。不管怎么说，这想法是从哪儿来的呢？"  
　　"根据前意识③，赖克先生，再多试一次你就会多少明白一些了。圆形剧场……"  
　　"座位、后排、楼厅、包厢、畜栏、马厩、火星马、火星彭巴斯草原……"

　　①这里用楷体显示的是赖克的心理活动，因为本书中有大量的心理活动和超感游戏，所有非语言的思考内容都用楷体表示以示区别  
　　②原文是"air-conditioned"如将"air"（空气）换成在英文中读音相同的"heir"（继承人），则有对传宗接代之事进行控制之意  
　　③弗罗伊德认为，人的心理分为三部分：意识、前意识和无意识（潜意识），其中前意识指虽非意识到但可以通过回忆变为意识内容的一切

　　"这就对了，赖克先生，火星。过去的六个月里，你做了97个关于没有面孔的男人的噩梦。他已经成了你头脑里盘桓不去的敌人，让你沮丧不安，存你梦里激起恐惧。这些梦有三个共同的特征：金钱、运输和火星。那个没有面孔的男人，连同金钱、运输和火星……一再反复。"  
　　"对我来说毫无意义呀。"  
　　"它一定意味着什么，赖克先。你一定能够认出这个可怕的人，不然你为什么试图通过拒绝认出他的脸来逃避呢？"  
　　"我没有拒绝任何事。"  
　　"我提一个更进一步的线索，被改变的'德'和'独'，还有名字被遗忘的公司的口号：'传送你，传送——'"  
　　"我告诉过你，我不知道他是谁。"赖克猛地从长椅上跳起来，"你的线索没有用处。我不认识他。"  
　　"没有面孔的男人让你充满恐惧，并非因为他没有脸。你知道他是谁。你恨他，怕他，但是你知道他是谁。"  
　　"你是透思士，你说。"  
　　"我的能力有限，赖克先生。没有帮助我无法深入阅读你的思想。"  
　　"你说帮助是什么意思？你是我能雇到的最好的超感医生。如果——"  
　　"你既没这么想，也没这么做，赖克先生。为了在这种紧要关头保护自已的隐密，你故意雇用了我这样一个二级超感师。现在，你为自已的过分谨慎付出了代价。想要这种尖叫停止，你只能咨询一位一级透思士……比方说，奥古斯塔斯·泰德或者塞缪尔·金斯……"  
　　"我会考虑的。"赖克咕哝着转身要走，当他打开门时，布瑞因喊道："顺便提一句，'传送你，传送喜悦'是德考特尼联合企业的口号，和'独'到'德'的变化有什么样的关系？想想吧。"  
　　"没有面孔的男人！"  
　　赖克毫不犹豫，猛地关上通向布瑞因的头脑之门。他趔趄着穿过走廊，回到自己的套房。恶意与仇恨的怒潮吞没了他。"他是对的。  
　　正是德考特尼联合企业让我发出那种尖叫。不是因为我怕他。我怕的是我自己，我一直知道，在头脑深处一直知道我知道，一旦直面自己的心灵深处，我就一定要杀掉那个德考特尼联合企业的下流坯，没有面孔，因为它代表着谋杀。"

　　一身行头、满腔怨气的赖克冲出自己的公寓，来到街上。在那里，一部"帝王"跳跃器接载了他，轻轻一跃便把他送到了巨塔，那座塔有几百层楼高，成千上万的雇员正在"帝王"的纽约办公室工作。  
　　帝王塔是一个庞大得令人难以置信的企业的神经中枢，一座集运输、通讯、重工业、制造业、销售、研究、勘探、进口事业于一身的金字塔。"帝王实业与资源有限公司"。购买和出售，贸易和投资，制造和毁灭。它的子公司模式和公司经营模式过于复杂，需要一个全日制的二级超感会汁师来追索它迷宫般的资金流动情况。  
　　赖克进了自己的办公室，身后跟着他的首席三级超感秘书和她的助手，带着早晨需要处理的庞杂工作。  
　　"放下，滚蛋。"赖克咆哮道。  
　　他们把文件和记忆水晶堆在他桌上，匆忙离开，毫无怨恨。他们早已习惯了他的狂暴。赖克在他的办公桌后落座，因为被德考特尼激发的狂怒而战抖不已，最后，他喃喃道："再给那个恶棍最后一次机会。"  
　　他解除办公桌的锁定，拉出保险抽屉，取出高级管理者的密码本。他在本子中间部分找到了他需要的大部分代码。  
　　QQBA　　合作关系  
　　RRCB　　我们  
　　SSDC　　你们  
　　TTED　　合并  
　　UUFE　　利益  
　　VVGF　　情报  
　　WWHG　　接受提议  
　　XXIH　　众所周知  
　　YYJI　　提议  
　　ZZKJ　　机密  
　　AALK　　均等  
　　BBML　　合同  
　　在代码本上做了记号之后，赖克啪地打开电视电话，对着办公室内部接线员的影像说："给我接密码发报办公室。"  
　　屏幕一闪，切换到一个烟雾弥漫的房间，房里到处是一堆堆的书、一卷卷的带子。一个穿着褪色衬衫、肤色苍白的男人瞅了一眼屏幕，当即跳了起来。  
　　"赖克先生，您有什么吩咐？"  
　　"早上好，哈素普。你看上去需要休假了。"不要无谓树敌，"去太空岛玩上一星期吧。费用由帝王开销。"  
　　"谢谢您，赖克先生。非常感谢。"  
　　"这是密电。给克瑞恩·德考特尼。发送——"赖克参考了一下密码本。"发送YYJI TTED RRCB UUFE AALK QQBA.尽快给我答复，十万火急。行吗？"  
　　"行，赖克先生，我会飞快地赶。"  
　　赖克切断了电话。他的手猛戳进桌上的一堆纸张和水晶中去，拣出一块水晶，投进回放器。他首席秘书的声音说："帝王总利润下降2．1134个百分点。德考特尼总利润上升2.1130个百分点……"  
　　"见他的鬼！"赖克咆哮道，"从我的口袋里装到他口袋里去了。"  
　　他咔嚓一声关掉回放器，满腔愤恨、心急火燎地站起身。得到回复需要几个小时，他的整个人生全看德考特尼怎么回答了。他离开自己的办公室，开始在帝王塔的各个楼层和各部门之间闲逛，强装成和平常那个冷酷的监工没什么区别的模洋。他的超感秘书不引人注目地跟着他，像一只训练有素的狗。  
　　"训练有素的母狗！"赖克想。然后说出声来："我很抱歉。你透思到了吗？"  
　　"不要紧，赖克先生。我能理解。"  
　　"你理解？我可不行。全怪那个该死的德考特尼！"  
　　在人事部，工作人员测试、考察、筛选求职者，人数和往常一样多——文员、技工、专业人士、中级管理人员、顶级专家。初步淘汰完全依靠标准测试和面试完成，却从来没让帝王公司超感人事主管满意过。赖克进去时，他正带着冰冷的怒气傲慢地来回踱步。赖克的秘书事先发了一个超感通知，通知他老板驾到，但他却不以为意。  
　　"为了最后筛选，每个求职者要花我十分钟。"人事主管对一个助理厉声道，"每小时六人，每天四十八人。被我最后打发走的人一定要低于百分之三十五，否则我就是在浪费自己的时间，这就意味着你正存浪费帝王公司的时间。我受雇于帝王，并不是为了刷掉那些一看就知道不合适的人。这是你的工作，把它干好。"他转向赖克，学究气地点点头，"早上好，赖克先生。"  
　　"早上好。有麻烦？"  
　　"只要我的这班助手能弄明白：超感并不是魔法，而是一种受工作时间限制的技能，我就什么麻烦都没有了。布罗尼的事你怎么决定，赖克先生？"  
　　秘书："他还没有读过你的备忘录。"  
　　"年轻女士，我想指出一点：除非你们以最高效率来使用我，否则我就被浪费了。布罗尼备忘录放在赖克先生的桌上已有三天之久了。"  
　　"布罗尼究竟是什么玩意儿？"赖克问。  
　　"赖克先生，首先，背景：超感行会中大约有十万名三级超感师。一个三级超感师可以探查到有意识的大脑活动——可以发现对象正在思考的是什么问题。三级超感师是最低等的心灵感应者。帝王公司安全部门的大部分职位都由三级人士担任，我们雇用了超过五百名……"  
　　"这些他都知道，每个人都知道，说到点子上，废话篓子！"  
　　"我会的。如果可能的话，请允许我用我自己的方式阐述这个问题。除此之外，行会中大约有一万名二级超感师。"人事部主任冷冷地继续说，"他们是像我这样的专家，可以穿透头脑意识表层，发现前意识。大多数二级超感师从事专业领域的工作：物理学家、律师、工程师、教育者、经济学者、建筑师，诸如此类。"  
　　"全都要花大价钱。"赖克咆哮道"为什么不呢？我们出售独特的服务，帝王公司认同这个事实。目前，帝王雇用了一百多名二级超感师。"  
　　"你到底能不能开门见山？"  
　　"最后，行会中只有不到一千名一级超感师，一级专家能够进行深度透思，穿过意识表层和前意识层，直达无意识层，也就是大脑的最底层。原始的基本欲求以及类似的东西。很自然，这些人担负着最重要的工作。比如泰特、哥阿特、金斯、莫塞勒这种分析师从事教育或专门的医学治疗；像林肯·鲍威尔这样的犯罪学家则在警方精神侦查部工作……还有政治分析家、政府谈判代表、内阁特别顾问，等等。迄今为止，帝王实业与资源有限公司还从来没有机会聘请到一位一级超感师。"

　　①人类心理的第三部分"无意识（潜意识）"指被压抑而不能通过回忆再召唤到意识中的一切

　　"接着说。"赖克哼哼道。  
　　"现在我们有了这样一个机会，赖克先生。我相信公司也许可以请到布罗尼。简单地说……"  
　　"你总算要简单地说了，谢天谢地，我求之不得。"  
　　"简单地说，赖克先生，帝王要雇用许多超感人才，我建议公司成立一个专门的超感人事部，由一位像布罗尼那样的一级超感师领导，专门从事面试心灵感应者的工作。"  
　　"他奇怪你为什么做不了这份工作。"  
　　"赖克先生，之所以先向你介绍这些背景资料，就是为了说明我为什么承担不了这项工作，赖克。我是一个二级超感师。我可以迅速有效地通过心灵感应术筛选普通求职者，但是我无法以同样的速度和效率应对别的超感师。所有超感师都惯于使用思维屏障，其效力因等级而异。有效面试一名三级人士要花费我一个小时，而要对付一名二级超感师，我必须花费三个小时。一级人士的思维屏障我则根本不可能穿越。本周我们必须雇用一个像布罗尼这样的一级超感师。当然，花费肯定是惊人的，但我们的需求已经刻不容缓。"  
　　"有什么需要这么着急的？"赖克说。  
　　"看在上帝的份上！别把情况告诉他！那不是小事，会惹得他狂性大发的。他本来已经一触即跳了。"  
　　"我有我的工作，女士。"人事主管对赖克说："事实是，先生，我们雇用的超感师并不是最好的。德考特尼联合企业却自始至终像撇奶油一样，把最好的超感人才全弄走了，我们则什么都捞不着。因为缺乏适当的机构没置，我们一次又一次被德考特尼逼得只好雇用能力较差的人，而德考特尼却不声不响聘请了最好的人才。"  
　　"去你妈的！"赖克吼叫，"去他妈的德考特尼。好，就成立这么个部门。还有，告诉那个布罗尼，叫他


End file.
